Fragile
by MotherGoddessOfChickens
Summary: Hermione accidently sees Fred in the shower, and can't stop thinking about it.


It was a rather odd thing to do, Hermione Granger thought, as she traveled with Fred Weasly and Remus Lupin to Number 12 Grimmuland place. She hated flying, but was able to keep her broomstick steady and keep up with the two boys. With Voldemort on the rise, Order members and friends of Potter were huge targets for Death Eaters, so to keep everyone safe, it was decided by the order to spilt everyone into groups and spread them out into various safe houses.

The three currently flying were a group, all thought it was an odd group. Wouldn't they keep Fred with George? Lupin with his wife? Hermione with Harry? No, everyone thought it would be best to be with people that the Death Eaters wouldn't expect. No one really liked the plan, but all agreed it was a nessacary pracaution in keeping everyone safe.

They landed precisley on the doorstep, hoping no one saw them land. Lupin entered the house first, checking to see whether anyone else was already there. All they found was a rather grumpy Kreacher, mumbling about the Mudblood, werewolf, and blood traitor in the Noble House of Black.

Lupin stayed in Sirius's old room, Hermione is Regulas's, and George in the guest room. They spent the first day clearing away the dust, trying to make the home more livable. Kreacher refused to clean or cook, he wouldn't even speak to Hermione, the only person in the house that was kind to him. Lupin took to the cooking while Hermione and Fred cleaned, sometimes finding enjoyment in the work, she loved Fred's jokes as much as he loved her laugh.

"How much longer will we be here?" The Weasly asked as he ate his soup. "It's already been a month."

"Is everyone else still in hiding?" Hermione added.

"To my knowladge, I know Harry and Ron have already left the Burrow, a couple weeks ago." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, why didn't Lupin tell her when they left instead of now? "Hermione, I'm sorry. But we all knew if I told you, that you'd go running after them. You have to stay hidden, you're wanted, too, you know."

"Harry is Undesirble Number One! He has a ten thousand galleon price on his head! And he's allowed to leave but not me?" Hermione yelled.

"You're wanted almost as much. You're a close friend, they'll torture you on information about Harry and the Order. Not to mention you're one of the Muggle-Borns who didn't show up for questioning." Lupin explained.

Fred couldn't take the seriouness of the room. He quickly finished his soup and slipped out his chair, neither of the two noticing. Hermione stopped arguing shortly after, deciding to go upstairs and take a shower. She slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water before heading back to her room to get a towel and give the water time to warm up. Anger was the only thing in her head. She was supposed to be out there with Harry and Ron, like they had planned before the Order had to step in and take her away from her two best friends.

Remus decided to head into his room, notcing the open bathroom door with running water and empty shower. He shook his head as he turned the water off, someone must have left it on. Fred then decided to take a shower, he wanted to wash away all the dust on his skin and the awkwardness from dinner. He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping down. His pushed his clothes into the wall and stepped into the warm water. He pulled back the curtain as he searched for the shampoo.

Hermione pulled the towel over her bare body and walked back to the bathroom, where the water appeared to warm from all the steam escaping. Fred didn't hear the door open or close, the sound of pounding water too loud in his ears. She dropped the towel, catching a glimpse of her body in the mirror, noticing how grown up she was, her body devolping quite nicely. The last thing she expected to see when she drew back the curtain was Fred Weasly starting at her.

Her arms flew to cover her breasts as she crossed her legs. Fred couldn't help himself from looking, her body was sexy.

"Fred!" She screamed. He rolled his eyes and put a hand over his face to sheild his vision. Whereas Hermione found it embarassing and awkward, the Weasly twin found it hilarous. "What the hell are you doing in my shower?" She complained, gathering her towel. Her eyes drifted to his penis out of curiosty. Even though Fred had no idea she was looking, her face turned red as her eyes snapped back to his face.

"I think the better question is, what are you doing in _my_ shower?" Fred laughing. "Did you look at it yet? Like it?" How could he be joking at a time like this? "You aren't too bad, Granger." Her face grew redder as his smile grew larger. Hermione ran out of the bathroom and hid in her room while Fred continued showering as if nothing had ever happened.

She did like it. It was no surprise she used to have a crush on Fred and George, they were older, funny, popular, and Qudditch players, lots of girls liked them. But she never thought of him like that, she never even imagined what he'd look like bare. She never thought she'd enjoy the sight.

For the next few days, Hermione couldn't that the thoughts she had of Fred. All she could think about was his sexy bare body and how much she wanted it. She often found herself glancing at his croch, wishing that she could glance at his rather decent sized cock again. Fred knew she was looking when she thought he wasn't. He was enjoying the attention, loving her wanting him so much, Hermione was quite obvouis about it. At least Fred thought she was, he could read her like a book.

He often made silly comments, "Whatcha lookin' at Granger?" He'd asked with a grin whenever she tried to glance at him. "Have fun in the shower, 'Mione?" He'd asked with a wink when she returned to the dining room with wet hair. Her face would always go red and she's shy away.

About a week after the inncident, she couldn't take it anymore.

Fred stood in his room, glancing out the dirty window, it was almost immpossible to see out it with years worth of dirt built up. He heard his door open and then close, turning to see Hermione standing in his room with a desperate facial expression. No words were spoken as the lunged for each other, the busy haired girl leaping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips crushed agaisnt each others, Fred controlling the kiss with his more skilled tounge. He nipped at her bottom lip, sometime tugging on it with his teeth.

A soft bed was his destination, throwing Hermione down and jumping back onto her and kissing her more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Rough hands found the soft skin of her stomach as Fred pushed her shirt up, neither of them wanting to break the kiss to lift the shirt over her head, so her ripped it off her body instead. He felt her smile into the kiss as his hands roamed to her breasts, cupping one in each hand.

He pulled away for a moment, and looked into her lustful eyes, to make sure he wasn't going to far. But she stared back up with hungry eyes and eagerly parted lips. Her hands yanked his face back down so she could keep kissing him. Warms lips pressed agianst her soft neck, Hermione breathing sharply when he nipped at her collar bone.

"Nothing's too far." Hermione said softly. "We can go all the way if you want."

Fred sat up to pull his own shirt off, she admired his defined muscles and sexy body. Hands under her back, he pulled her up into his lap, her legs still wrapped around his waist. In this position, it was hard for Hermione to feel his erection pressing agaisnt her. She wiggled a little, pleasuring herself in how the hard lump felt agaisnt her.

"I never thought you'd be the one grinding on me, honestly." Fred laughed as she bit at his neck. "Nor did I think you'd turn out but this damn sexy."

She smiled as he called her sexy, no one had ever even assicoated that word with her. He pushed her down back onto the bed suddenly, her bouncing back up because she was thrown down with such force. He his hands gripped the sides of her pants and he pull them off, leaving her in matching red lacy lingere. Who would have thought Hermione Granger would n own such clothing? He stared down at her body for a second, taking it in and saving mental pictures for later.

He slipped off his own trousers and bent back down over top of her. He gently kissed her then leaned up so their faces were a few inches apart. He wanted to watch her face for the next thing he was going to do. Hermione gasped as she felt his fingers begin to rub her sensitave spots through her underwear. Fred smiled as her mouth opened with a sharp breath and she closed her eyes. There was no way he was going to go gentle with her. Her underwear was thrown onto the floor as he vigoursly began to rub her clit.

The loud moan reminded Fred to quickly cast a silencing charm before resuming to touch her. Boys had touched her like this before, Viktor once in a dark classroom, and even her and Ron fooled around a bit after hearing they'd be seperated, but the way Fred touched her was so much different, and felt twice as good. The other two boys had managed to make her breath a little faster, but the Weasly twin made her moan outloud and buck her hips up to meet his hand.

The red-haired boy knew exactly what he was doing, seeing as he had already fingered all three chasers from the Qudditch team, first Alicia in his fifth year, Angelina in the sixth, and Katie right before he left in his seventh year. He knew the sensitive points, and all of his experience on pleasuring girls was going into Hermione.

"If you like this, you're going to love what I'm doing next." Fred whispered into her ear. She froze as he hand left and his body krept down wards, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. He took her breast out her bra and giving each nipple a quick lick before continuing his journey down.

"Fred!" She gasped in surprise as his warm tounge touched her clit. He flicked his tounge up and down from her entrance and circled it around her clit. She grasped the sheets and bucked her hips. He was right, this was far better then being touched. Jolts of pleasure flew up her spine as even louder moans and sometimes even his name escaping her lips. The only boy she ever imagined to do this for her was Ron, but he was too afraid to go down on her that night. When he glacned up, he saw the most sexist thing. Her bra was gone and both her hands were massaging her breasts, her eyes were shit and her mouth was wide open as she moaned his name.

Suddenly Hermione sat up, Fred was confused for a moment until she ripped off his boxers and pushed him down.

"Your turn." She said evily. Words can't express how surprised he was at that moment. Little Bookworm was on all fours, reading to take his entire cock into her mouth? Who would have thought? Hermione had little experience in giving blowjobs, she had attempted to Ron one but couldn't stop gagging everytime he bucked up a little. She had managed to make him come but he throat burned afterwards.

Having Fred in her mouth was different. The size wasn't the difference, it was the boy. His hands brushed hair out of her way instead it being gripped and her head pushed on like the other Weasly had done. Fred seemed to be okay that she couldn't get the entire cock into her mouth whereas Ron was dissappointed. She accutally enjoyed giving this blowjob, she was in control and she wasn't in pain like before. One hand steadided and handjobbed the other half she couldn't fit in her mouth, her hand massaging his senstive balls.

He moaded loudly, she wasn't too bad at this. Not as good as Alicia was, but not worse than Katie was. After about five minutes, Hermion stopped, her jaw was beginging to ache. Fred leaned up and kissed her, each of them tasing themselves in each others mouths. She layed back down, ready to finish.

"Are-are you sure?" Fred asked. He had never been nervous about sex before, but she was different. She was so small and fragile.

"Yes."


End file.
